Self Indulgent Pokemon Fanfic Based Off A Dream I Had
by shadowjourney15
Summary: Pokemon come to our world, things are a-okay, for now! Hoorah! Our not really a protag becomes a Pokemon Breeder! Deals with the idea of therapy Pokemon and warnings for anxiety and stuff like that! :3 It gets better I promise maybe one day I'll edit this summary to make it sound better. Lots of world building and head canons and references to other games etc...


**Ch 1: How the F Did They Get HERE?**

By Journey (out of pure boredom and because I can't stop thinking about Sun/Moon) :P

I'm laying on the couch, half asleep, eyes half lidded but struggling to keep them open at least a bit; if only to keep the nightmares away. The TV is on and broadcasting a news channel, not that I'm particularly interested. Same old unfortunate event after the next or business men/women and/or politicians trying to keep the masses under their thumbs and unaware. I yawn, my mouth opening wide as a rush of cool, but humid air is sucked into my lungs. Good thing for AC and fans huh? Otherwise I'd be more roasted than a Clawitzer, or a Shiny Mega Gyrados haha!

Breathe in 5 seconds...

Hold for 5...

Aaand exhale 5 seconds...

Ah, peace, quiet, begone anxi-

"BREAKING NEWS"

The TV flashes the message, white letters bright enough to blind someone, with a foreboding red background. Great, what is it now? Another massacre? Hate crime? Babies being boiled and/or a war in some foreign country no one knows or even cares about until this very moment?

I roll onto my side and straighten up a bit (I'm betting on some politicians bullshit; cheating during elections probably...again.) and face the TV with mild interest. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's just some big thunderstorm or such heading towards our area so they're giving us a heads up to get our generators up and ready to discharge power.

The big bold message scrolls across the screen for a solid 2 or maybe even 3 whole minutes before it switches to the news reporters in what appears to be a warehouse or weird laboratory of some kind. A million things run through my head at one;

"Where are they? What's going on? Zombies? ZOMBIES?! No, don't see any blood or ripped flesh or hear any screaming. No zombies... New disease? ZOMBIE DISEASE? Is it contained? I read too much sci fi, I watch too much sci fi. Shouldn't have watched those creepy conspiracy documentaries. WAIT ARE THOSE CAGES IN THE BACK? Oh no please not animals is this some new kind of ultra sad animal commercial that'll make people want to throw money at the poor creatures – Wait! What was that I heard? That.. doesn't sound like any animal I know about – oh my Mew, Arceus, Ammy and the effing Creation trio mutant animals what are they doing where is this those poor – Po..ke..mon...?"

I've already missed quite a bit of what the news reporter at the scene was saying, but I catch the last few words...

"-came out of nowhere, many people, young and old alike, are dubbing these strange, elemental creatures 'Pokemon'."

The image switches to a what looks to be a scientist, just your normal middle aged man wearing thin rimmed bronze glasses and a white coat that falls to the feet. If I were to hazard a guess, the weird sort of transparent glass he's standing next to that doesn't quite look like glass, is probably a force field. Inside said force field are a few of what I recognize to be Pokemon. A Flabebe that's hovering close to the field, intently watching the camera. I shudder, Fairy types can be so creepy, I feel like I'm being watched, even though I'm all the way over here, behind a camera and it's behind a force field meant to keep it in! Upon closer inspection, I also spot a few more force fields filled with a variety of Pokemon from different regions.

Slumbering Hoothoot (it must be daytime where they are, it's almost evening time here at home); a few Yungoose tackling each other and eating berries; Growlithe sitting together in a pack quietly, occasionally looking to the cell beside them, which contained an Arcanine; another cell holding some Water types like Marill, Buizel, and Luvdisc, even some Feebas and Magikarp (hope they don't evolve suddenly); I focused in when they showed more scenes of some Pokemon interacting peacefully, playfully, some slightly cautious or aggressively, with other people and Pokemon.

I immediately spotted a small group of Riolu, maybe 4 or 5 of 'em, and a Lucario, my second favorite evolution line, and shot up from laying down to sitting up staring wide eyed at the screen with fervor. Unfortunately, this made me extremely dizzy and nauseous; my vision went black for a few seconds (I internally cursed myself for somehow contracting this illness) and when it returned I was laying back down, still staring at the TV. As the young Riolu who were play – battling against each other, the Lucario watching them with a sort of contentment in its expression. Every so often it'd glance to a scientist or other human and nod or shake it's head; the aura sensors dangling from just below its ears swaying lightly as it did so.

I was barely making out what the people were saying now, only catching a few snippets that catch my attention. But my eyes remain glued to the screen, where Pokemon are indeed very much real and very much alive. For now. Who knows how long this'll last? I frown at the thought of all the horrible things that could go wrong. That will, probably. Team Rocket and all those thugs and goons come to mind almost immediately.

"-will be doing some testing to see which of these creatures, again, dubbed 'Pokemon', are suitable to be given to humans and which should be kept away or released into the wild-"

"-where they came from. They just showed up and started adjusting to our world, our nature, just like that-"

"-worldwide phenomena-"

"few weeks certain people will be chosen to take a test to see if they are capable of handling and or raising these creatures-"

"-seem used to human and human activity-"

"-raisable as pets?-"

"-therapeutic uses-"

Wait what? That's going to be a thing? Wow, the PokeCommunity really nailed the coffin on that one. Totally saw it coming. At that point the conversations continued, back and forth, some for some against the whole idea of officially introducing Pokemon into our world.

In my minds eye I imagine myself with a Riolu, or even a Lucario; kind of like dogs that can sense seizures or panic attacks.. Yeah, I'd definitely want that. I prayed to Jirachi; please let my wish of becoming a Pokemon Breeder come true... They mentioned choosing some people - likely at random? - to be tested to see if we could handle taking care of another living creature, one that could easily crush or kill you if it really wanted.

I switch to another news channel, this one was focusing on the therapeutic uses for Pokemon and how they can help people and help rebuild and reshape our world, our communities, our societies, for the better. At this point, they were talking about different types of people and Pokemon and how to separate the "battlers" from the "breeders" and "pet owners" and so on and so forth.

"So far, our federal government here in the US has decided on **FOUR main registrations** and **ONE special one** for those who are mentally and/or physically disabled and or impaired in some way."

"These being a **'Trainer's License'** , where the 'trainer' is allowed to raise and battle their Pokemon for profit and fame. They may also participate in what will become 'PokeContests', more on that later, breeding, with some limitations, and battling other trainers to earn money or fame or respect or something of the like in return. More will possibly be added to the list of privileges later, so stay tuned!"

An older looking woman started up after the other man finished. She seemed quite eager to speak her part. Maybe she was a veteran fan of the Pokemon series? One of her legs lifted just enough to cross over the other and I spotted blue colored Water Pokemon stockings that matched her lovely blue dress. I was right on the money. No wonder she had a grin going from ear to ear.

"There will be a **'Casual License'** , where a person or household is allowed a maximum of 6 Pokemon in their home and or property. They are not required to battle other trainers, even when challenged, much like breeders, more on that soon! Depending on the household itself and the property owned, the maximum allotted Pokemon may be decreased or increased. Those who have large amounts of land and or property may be eligible to own and or raise more than the usual six allowed."

Was she just gonna keep going?

"The next license-"

I guess so, looks like nobodies gonna stop this hype train.

"-is called the **'Breeders License,-'** "

I sat up, much more slowly this time, and fumble with my Undertale related red heart necklace; taking it apart, then putting it back together again.

"-where a person called a 'breeder' will have the same privileges as the trainer and casual licenses! Except, they aren't required to battle when challenged, and their focus is on raising and breeding Pokemon! Mostly young or baby Pokemon. They are allowed to carry more than the usual allowed 6 Pokemon. Breeders must have a large enough property or land owned in order to raise different types and kinds and sizes of Pokemon."

We have a large amount of property! And land, and a pond, and a pool, and and...!

I hear a familiar clunking as our thick wooden door opens up, likely my parents coming home from grocery shopping. I leap off the couch at an astounding speed like a flippin' ninja and run out to greet them with the tremendous news; ignoring the ringing in my ears, my heart thudding its way against my ribs and hearing it pound and echo in my ears.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what guess what guess what!"

They smile at me with suddenly alert eyes.

"What?" They ask simultaneously.

I couldn't for the life of me hide the ginormous grin that stretched across my face like that creepypasta character with the white face that kills you in your sleep.

"Pokemon! Are! Real! Andwe'resototallygonnagetatleastonepleeease?"

Dad scratches the back of his head and smiles a little wider.

"Yeah, we kind of figured you saw one for yourself on one of your walks. From what I heard the government is going to be giving out little 'hand baskets' full of stuff like Repels and other stuff to deter them and keep us safe until the licenses are given out and they figure out what they're doing exactly."

"They're outside?"

I eye the basket, full of Repels and Poke Dolls and other items that are meant to deter and distract wild, untamed Pokemon, like candy on Halloween.

"I was on the couch, it was on the news Dad; broad casted like they do when important announcements are made!"

He grins,

"Finally, at 21, you get your wish of being a Pokemon Master."

They both seem almost wistful at that thought. Probably the idea of me wandering around with literal monsters and battling others and exploring unknown lands (to me at least) and traversing rough terrain worries them.

I can't grin any wider but I sure as hell can't contain my excitement.

"A Master BREEDER, Dad, not a TRAINER. I want to be the greatest Pokemon Breeder I can be!"

They both seem befuddled by this.

"Breeder? Like Brock from the anime?"

I nod my head fervently, bouncing on my feet as I skip back to the living room and switch through various news channels; in-taking as much information as I possibly can to try to quell some of my excitement.. and anxiety.

 **Ch 2: Time Skip, A Few Months Later, 'Cause I Say So!**

My parents drove me to a place about an hour out of town, away from home. The outside didn't look like much, in fact, it looked like you're atypical government facility. But inside, I could feel my heart thrumming away, my anxiety spiking, vision getting fuzzier. I do my breathing exercises to calm myself. Inside was my dream, and many others, come true. I clutched my red heart pendant (Stay DETERMINED I reminded myself) and gripped the special license I had gotten in the mail a day prior, along with a folder with all my grades and documentations.

They hadn't chosen people at random. Every single person, as far as we could tell, was given the choice to take the various tests, exams, attend the special "how to" and "Pokemon" classes, or not. At least one person in each household had to go through all that, for "safety reasons", the officials said in an interview.

At this time there were the main licenses you could sign up for; Trainer, Breeder, Casual, Ranger, and Special, which was reserved for people who were chronically ill or disabled in some way, whether that be emotionally, mentally, or physically. Due to my chronic illness, which prevented me from working or finishing college, or going too far from home (so Trainer and Ranger licenses were immediately a no-go) I was given a Special license, sent directly to my mailbox. People who got Special licenses got two Pokemon, or were allowed to receive two anyway. One therapy Pokemon, and one starter, or two therapy Pokemon. The choice is all yours.

This was the first week, the very first day, since they've been handing out Pokemon here and officially registering people as Trainers, Breeders, etc... As it was a Monday, it wasn't as busy as it usually would be. People still had work and school to attend. They'd have to wait to join the rest of us who strived to get here as early as possible.

Since it was a warm day, my parents parked the car in a slightly shady spot underneath a small tree (first come first serve privileges!) close to the building.

The thick glass doors, similar to those of a Pokemon Center (the government was working on getting these types of buildings up and running for awhile) opened with ease and a gust of fresh, almost chilly air greeted us. A pleasant surprise considering the 75+ degree weather outside!

There were booths set up and official looking people dressed in suits and all sorts of Poke-esqe clothing wandering and maintaining things. I spotted a few Nurse Joy's (they had different hairstyles, they weren't clones after all?) and a few what appeared to be Pokemon Rangers. At least, they were dressed that way. And then there were the people like me and my family, the outsiders ready to become insiders to this exclusive, sparkly, magical club of the Pokemon world. Oh, I was so ready to join them. But first, a little background. It has been basically a month, maybe almost two or three even, since Pokemon have mysteriously dropped into our world, and a few days later, we were contacted by some of the smartest and most world renowned scientists of the Pokemon world. They were able to create a portal that let them enter our world and bring stuff, people, and more Pokemon, with them. Long story short, they helped us adjust and prepare and everything BIG TIME.

This brings us to the now.

My parents prodded my into the direction of one of the booths, manned by a female Ranger, wearing the typical green and yellow Ranger outfit, her blonde hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"E-excuse me," I said in a soft voice, "I'd like to, um, r-register to get my Pokemon please."

I handed her my Special license, as well as my exam grades and documentation. She scanned the license that had my name, ID, DOB, and picture on it, then laid it down on the table next to her advanced computer system. A Porygon 2 was stationed beside it. She scrolled a bit, clicked on a few things, went through my documents, inputting information into the computer. A small smile graced her lips.

"You did excellently on all your exams and studies. You must have worked incredibly hard. Proud of ya, kid."

She handed me back my license and documents.

"Alright, so have you decided what class you want to register for? Remember, you can only change it once every two years or so, so choose wisely; you'll be stuck with it, rules, privileges, everything, for awhile."

"I'd like to be a Pokemon Breeder please!"

Her mouth took the shape of a small 'o'.

"Congrats then, Kyrie, right? You're the first, technically speaking, to be signing up to be a Breeder."

She typed a few more things into the computer, then frowned.

"I need some documentation of your land, or property. Pictures will do just fine, but my partner here," she jerked a thumb at the Porygon 2, "will know if it's fake or not."

I thumbed through the folder I had brought with me and brought out pictures, permissions to use property for Pokemon, and other official documents of the sort.

"Oh, perfect! You're all set then!"

She pointed to the very back of the building, where two large entryways lead into where I assumed the Pokemon were being kept. One on the left side, one on the right. The one on the left had a giant lit up sign that read, 'Starter Pokemon'. The right one read 'Special/Therapy Pokemon'. She waved us off as she handed me back everything I had handed to her, plus an official license for being a Pokemon Breeder. I started shaking and stuttering my thank yous and couldn't seem to stop until my parents patted my head and gripped my shoulders. The Ranger chuckled nervously.

"Heya, why don't you go find your therapy 'Mon first then? And good luck!"

She called as she waved us off and we headed towards the right entryway clearly labeled 'Special/Therapy Pokemon'. A man and a woman, both wearing suits approached us as we started to head inside what was essentially an atrium for all kinds and variants of Pokemon.

"Registration please?" The woman asked kindly.

I handed her both my Breeders license and my Special license. They did a quick swipe (with more Porygon evolution line hanging about) and nodded their heads.

"Go on in hon, you're all clear! Oh, what about you two?"

Mom and Dad produced licenses of their own. They were older, but not old enough to retire, and still had to work. So they got what was called an Elders license. Same effects as the Special and Casual licenses, except they could only get one Pokemon to start with. Of course, there's always exceptions and special permissions, but that was the general rule.

We stepped inside and felt the gentle breeze of nature soothing us. All the Pokemon we could see that weren't hidden in the forest area, mountain area, etc, were peacefully at play, or calmly looking at us with subtle interest, or minding their own business; in fact, was that Mienfoo meditating over there? Along with a few others, like Squirtle, even a Chimchar! Well, they weren't called 'therapy Pokemon' for nothing. They all also had a soft band around their arm, tail, leg, what have you, with a universal medic symbol sewed skillfully on, to represent what they were. I had already decided on Riolu, the moment that first news cast had been broad casted world wide. The best way to find one, I thought, would be to ask the Pokemon.

A rare trait, doctors and scientists (even those from the Pokemon world) had said, only the most empathetic people could have this rare treat. The ability to speak to and fully understand Pokemon. It wasn't genetic, so I often got weird looks before this time, when I would talk to the friendly neighborhood Pokemon that came to our porch for the leftovers we left out for them. Or, when I was out walking with someone, I got into a philosophical conversation with an elderly, wise Carracosta that was wandering past to get to the pond on the large property next to ours. I carefully approached a watchful Rowlet, perched up in one of the low hanging tree branches. I was wringing my hands together nervously, but spoke nonetheless.

"Excuse me, Rowlet, have you seen any Riolu around here, by any chance?"

It tilted its cute little round head at me, and replied.

"Ah, you can understand us? Hm, I believe I saw one..."

"Right here," a boyish voice said matter of factly.

I spun on my heel to face the blue and black bi-pedal Pokemon I had longed for. I crouched down next to him and the Rowlet flew off to another tree. I glanced over to my parents and gave a thumbs up. They smiled warmly back at me, and stepped into the atrium a little more, gaining more confidence.

"I'm Kyrie, but my friends call me Ky. Do you have a name, Riolu?"

I wasn't the best at small talk when it came to people, but with Pokemon, it just came naturally!

He paused, crossed his arms thoughtfully, considering the question. He definitely seemed like a thoughtful, pleasant Pokemon to work with. Calm, not overly excited or aggressive. He replied softly, as if sensing my growing anxiety that I was trying so hard to squelch.

"None of us have a name yet, or a moniker. Not until we're chosen by our partner. So no, I don't. I'm just Riolu, for now."

He gazed at me with considerate red eyes, gleaming with anticipation. I could feel the airy hum of our connection as it grew stronger. He sat down next to me, closed his eyes, and focused for a few minutes. After a few seconds, he peeked at me, and I understood what he was doing and that he wanted me to join.

I closed my eyes, letting my breathing exercises go about their thing naturally. I felt his paw brush against mine and for a moment I saw a rainbow of brilliant colors from all directions. Somehow, this didn't overwhelm me. He quickly pulled his paw away and we opened our eyes.

"Would you like to be my partner?" I asked lightly.

"You're calm, collected, and so well trained. You can sense my fluctuating emotions and moods with your aura sense, and I- it'd really help me out because of my... issues..."

I smiled sheepishly at him, brushing my dark bangs out of my eyes, hope shined within them.

He got up from his seated position ("was I too forward?" I internally almost panicked) and crossed the small distance between us, and sat in my lap. His paws rested on my shoulders, glowing a faint, pinkish purple color. Was that Heal Pulse? Suddenly I felt much calmer, my thoughts stopped racing and became a bit clearer.

"Thank you," I sighed with relief.

He perked his head cutely at me, eyes closed, a reassuring smile on his face.

"Anytime," was his reply.

I pat his head enthusiastically.

"Really? _Tibia_ honest, I thought you were _ribbing_ me!"

He let out an amused laugh and rubbed his head against me affectionately.

"A comedian huh? Looks like I get a _numb skull_ for a partner, but, _tibia_ honest, I don't mind at all! I enjoy someone who's got a _humerus_ nature!"

We laughed at each others ridiculous skeleton jokes and puns, even a few knock knock jokes, for awhile, when the same Ranger from before strolled over.

"I can't believe," I whispered through bouts of giggling, "this is _Asriel_ as it gets, haha!"

He cocked his head at that one.

"Is that a reference to one of those games you mentioned or something?"

"Yeah, and I was hoping I could bestow upon you that name; Asriel."

"No _fibula_?"

"No _fibula_."

"As-ree-ell," he tested the name on his tongue, "As-ri-el. Asriel.. I like it, sounds, almost royal, actually!"

I giggled, placing a delicate hand over my mouth.

"It kind of is! Asriel is the Prince of Monsters! From Undertale by Toby Fox! It's so cool I can't wait to show you-"

Before I could continue rambling the Ranger stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you've been here for awhile," she winked at us, "ready to finish registering and picking your starter? Or are you going for another therapy Pokemon?"

I opened my arms up to newly dubbed Asriel, and he cuddled into me. I scooped him up with me as I carefully stood up from the ground and held him to my chest.

"I'm ready to choose my starter and finish registration, actually!"

She nodded happily.

"Okay, head on over to the other atrium, the when you folks are all done, you can come back to my booth. I'll be waiting for you there!"

Asriel and I waved as I raced, panting after only a few seconds, towards the other atrium.

"Oh! Wait!"

She caught up to us and handed Asriel a few berries.

"Some Pokemon need to be impressed and have their bellies full before they decide whether they want to join you or not. Just a little tip~!"

I hugged her with one arm and she hugged back, and we headed off, peace sign held up high as a way of saying "see you later!"

I spotted my parents with their Pokemon, a Meowth for my Mom and a Hawlucha for my Dad.

Somehow I knew they would pick those two Pokemon. They were almost finished registering, so I hurried to the Starter atrium, had the people in suits swipe my cards, and headed in.

Now, according to how well someone did on their studies and exams depended on the Pokemon they were allowed to get as a Starter. Since I had such a high score, my choice is pretty much.. everything. Everything that wasn't evolved, legendary, or event. The only exceptions to this rule were Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin, and Victini.

As much as it pained me to not choose any of those (they were incredibly rare after all, except maybe Shaymin, they lived in certain areas, same with Phione) I had my eyes locked on getting a Pikachu. One that would get along with Asriel, which was why I chose him first. My other choices, if that didn't work out, was Absol, Eevee, or Vulpix.

Just like in the right side atrium, this one had a soothing breeze that wafted a light, sweet smelling scent. Right off the bat I spotted a male Pikachu (judging by the lack of heart shape on its tail) zapping berries off a tree. Asriel hopped out of my cuddly grip and trounced up to him. They exchanged a few words, and the Pikachu's eyes lit up. I walked slowly over to them, still out of breath, and crouched down like I did with Asriel. I extended a hand towards the Pikachu.

"My name's Kyrie, but you can call me Ky! Do you-"

"I uh, don't have a name but I would love to be your partner!"

I was taken aback by this. This little guy was bold!

"I-I'm not usually picked; the other Pokemon say it's 'cause I'm too timid, usually I hide away from everyone and take a nap somewhere, or pretend to. B-but! Riolu here said you're like me, and that we might get along? Can I, Can I really come with you? Um, please?"

His cute stubby little hands and fingers were tightened into fists and he had this determined glint in his eyes, despite his stuttering and obvious shyness. I wrapped my arms around him, carefully stroking his ears.

"You're just the Pikachu I was looking for," I said dreamily, "may I name you Terios? It's Latin, and means 'reflection'."

He bolted upright and climbed to the top of my head and settled down. Huh, surprisingly light. He wasn't very heavy, despite his somewhat rounder body than most Pikachu.

"I guess that's that then! Let's get registered for the final time, fam!"

As we made the long walk back to registration, Asriel shared the berries we had received earlier with Terios.

The same blonde Ranger and my parents greeted us when we returned. She tilted her head a bit to the side, slightly confused, but still a faint smile on her lips.

"Huh, I took you as a dog Pokemon person; I was so sure you were gonna pick Iwanko or even a cat Pokemon like Litten!"

I shook my head politely.

"I already knew what I wanted before I got here."

She shrugged and finished registering all of us. Finally, she handed my a large messenger bag filled with various items for beginners. Simple stuff like Potions, Poke balls, Full heals, Antidotes, you get the idea. Plus, all beginners get manuals and guides and books about raising, battling, and caring for Pokemon, and that's not even the last of it! My parents got smaller tote bags with Pokemon logos on it (a red and white Poke ball along with some others like Great, Master, and Ultra balls) with similar guides and books and items. Terios poked at the armband our Pokemon were wearing, muttering things like, "so cool," and "I want one!"

The clock struck three pm, and a bus pulled up alongside the building, letting loose tourists and outsiders wanting in. We weaved our way through the masses of people (Asriel in my arms, rubbing my arm consolingly, and Terios on my shoulders) and headed home after a long day.

 **Ch 3: Seriously This Was A Long Dream I Can Keep Going lol**


End file.
